


Song for an Ex-Chicken

by Selden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: The song of one dead chickenIt's heartwarming (kinda) you seeAnd also a stirring cautionary taleFor the unwary cook (that's me).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



The chicken was transparent, see  
Her eyes were black as ink  
She sat like a squat jellyfish  
Inside the kitchen sink

I think there’s a dead chicken,  
I said – no, not like that  
Dead as in, well, the great beyond  
It’s sitting in my flat

Then up and spake my BFF:  
The ghost of chickens past!  
It blames you for that rank korma  
That thing was a right farce

Twas radioactive yellow  
With a gleaming skin of grease  
It tasted of old armpits,  
And of sorrows that do not cease.

I had no words in my defence  
That curry _had_ been rank  
The chicken sat and stared at me  
My heart quailed then and sank

I’m so sorry, noble chicken:  
I know you were free range  
And probably a rare breed as well  
Those feathers do look strange

But in a good way, chicken, yeah  
You’re looking really smart  
You’re one fine figure of a bird  
Your gaze pierces my heart

I’d exorcise you, chicken, but  
I’m not sure how I could  
But I promise I’ll buy a fine cookery book  
That’ll get me cooking … good?

I hope that’s enough, sweet chicken  
And if you stay there – do!  
I’ll cook up some handsome coq au vin  
As a gentleman friend for you.

The chicken fluffed up her feathers  
Like an ectoplasmic pine cone  
She fixed me with her ghostly eye:  
True, it’s bad to be alone

So cook up another dead chicken  
And we’ll sit, or you might say we’ll lurk  
And we’ll watch you practise your cooking  
An incentive, yeah – that you don’t shirk.


End file.
